One-shots de otoño
by lulu291
Summary: Cortos fics sobre otoño con las parejas Mimato, Michi y Yamichi. 12. Cuando se perdían entre rimas, era imposible parar. Nadie mas que ellos dos lo sabían - Michi. Pasen y lean, pasen y lean
1. Mimato

_1_

 _¨Seguirle la corriente a Mimí no era una cosa mala, después de todo¨ - Mimato._

* * *

Era el primer día de Noviembre. Afuera hacia mucho frio. Todo el mundo estaba en sus calentitas casitas mirando alguna película de terror mientras bebían un café. Menos él. Él debía ir junto a esa ¨niña¨ a pedir dulces de casa en casa. No entendía como pudo convencerlo para que haga esto. Ya estaban lo suficientemente mayores como para ir de casa en casa. Pero no. Todo lo que le había dicho a esa castaña le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Así era ella y debía aceptarlo. Así era Mimí Tachikawa. Una niña mimada pero dulce. Caprichosa pero generosa. Ególatra pero divertida. Infantil pero amable. Tenía defectos que se tapaban con sus virtudes. Era imposible no quererla. Una vez que la conoces entra en tu corazón y no querrás que salga de allí.

-Mimí ya vámonos a casa – empezó a frotar sus brazos para darse calor.

-Solo nos falta esa casa Yama – señalo una casa en la a lejanía – Y después podemos irnos a casa – sonríe.

Una casa. Una casa y se podrían ir a su propia casa. Se quitaría el ridículo vestido de pirata y podría ayudar a su novia a quitarse ese vestido de brujita. Que a comparación de él, se veía hermosa. Una verdadera niña. Solo que en realidad ella tenía unos 17 años y se veía endemoniadamente sexi para él.

Entraron por la puerta del jardín de la casa y debía reconocer que habían decorado muy bien el lugar. Por un lado había un árbol caído. Seguramente de hace mucho tiempo. Encima de él y a su lado había diferentes calabazas decoradas con lucecitas. Una forma muy ingeniosa de iluminar el jardín. Y no solo allí había calabazas. También estaban en las ventanas de la casa. En las escaleras, en el columpio y en una mesita que había al lado de un árbol.

-Al parecer a la persona que vive aquí le gusta el Halloween – dijo Mimí sonriente.

El rubio solo asintió y se acercó a la puerta de la casa. Toco dos veces y espero. Mimí se acercó a su lado y también se quedó esperando. No aparecía nadie. La chica se movió de una pierna a otra en señal de impaciencia. ¿No había nadie en casa? Pero entonces, ¿porque estaba tan bien decorado este lugar?

La puerta se abrió despacio. Se dejó ver una sombra aterradora que espanto de inmediato a Mimí.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – sin esperar respuesta se escondió tras su novio.

Al caminar un poco hacia la luz de una de las calabazas, se pudo distinguir la cara de una viejita de pelo blanco.

-Lo siento mi niña. No quise asustarte – hablo con amabilidad la señora.

-N-no pasa nada jeje – Mimí salió de detrás de Yamato avergonzada.

La viejita sonrio mirándolos a cada uno en parte.

-No recibo muchas visitas en estas fechas. Los niños se asustan de mi casa y no suelen volver a venir.

-Pero si usted ha decorado este lugar de una forma muy bonita – defendió el rubio.

-Muchísimas gracias joven, si todos pensaran como usted – suspiro.

La señora continúa mirándolos a los dos en silencio.

-Mmmm… ¿pasa algo? – se atrevió a preguntar Mimí.

-Nada. Solo me recordáis a mí y a mi esposo en mi juventud. Yo era una niña muy bonita en esos días, igual que tu mi hija. Era tan enérgica y extrovertida. Nadie me podía parar. Ni siquiera mi esposo. Aunque con el tiempo me siguió la corriente y aprendió a disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas. Él era un hombre tan frio. Pero creo que mi calor ablando ese corazón de hielo. Nos gustaba disfrutar de nuestros momentos juntos y beber chocolate caliente enfrente de un cálido fuego. Me acuerdo de todo como si fuera ayer – la señora paso sus manos tras su espalda y sonrio melancólica.

-¿Dónde está su marido? – pregunto Mimí curiosa.

-En el cielo. La guerra me lo arrebato de las manos. Siempre fue muy fiel a su trabajo como soldado.

-Ooo… lo siento – la castaña bajo su mirada.

-¿Podría decirnos más cosas sobre su juventud? – pregunto el rubio indiferente.

Mimí lo miro sorprendida.

Yamato quería quedarse por dos razones. La primera era que le interesaba saber más cosas sobre la vida de esa señora. Sentía que esa señora verdaderamente era Mimí. Solo que más vieja y sin tanta energía. Quería saber si el esposo de aquella mujer se parecía en algo a él. Quería saber si la vida que tuvieron aquellos dos fue una feliz. Tal vez así se podía imaginar cómo sería su vida al lado de su novia. Y la segunda razón, aunque fuera una completamente estúpida, quería saber cómo estaba decorada la casa por dentro. Quería ver si había más de esas calabazas.

-Claro que sí. Me haría mucho gusto que se queden un rato conmigo. Por favor pasen – la señora abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar.

Yamato tomo la mano de Mimí y entro sin esperar que la castaña digiera algo.

Aquella noche aprendió que seguirle la corriente a Mimí no era una cosa mala al contrario, podría salir bastante bien. Como en ese día. Había aprendido a decorar sus propias calabazas con luces.

* * *

 _Holap ^^ He vuelto con otra historia. Esta vez de tres de mis parejas favoritas. El Mimato, el Michi y el Yamichi. Y qué mejor que hacer un fanfic en mi estación favorita del año?_

 _Los minis-oneshots serán inspirados en la imagen de portada del fic. La primera imagen con las calabazas iluminadas representa este corto fic. Publicare los días impares del mes de Noviembre. Espero que os gusten._

 _¿Review?_

 _Besos :*_


	2. Michi

_2._

" _En otoño no podían ser como en las demás estaciones. Porque otoño era especial para ellos. Michi¨_

Iban tomados de la mano por aquel parque desierto. Ambas manos estaban calientes, tal vez porque tenían la mano del otro o porque ambos emanaban un calor que nadie podía explicar. Porque así era. Mimí Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami eran dos personas calientes. Eran pasionales. No les importaba mostrar amor en público. Se besaban a cada rato y eso provocaba burlas de parte de sus compañeros. ¿Y qué? Se amaban y querían demostrarse el amor cada vez que tenían una oportunidad. Como las tantas veces que Mimí salta sobre el cuándo termina su práctica de futbol. No le importa que este sudado o que casi no tenga aire. Lo besa como si fuera el fin del mundo. O cuando Taichi atrapa a Mimí en el descanso y la besa delante de todos aquellos mirones. Les transmite que es suya. Pero había una excepción. Era otoño. Y ellos no mostraban su amor en público.

Parece irreal pero era cierto. Mimí se avergonzaba de mostrar amor ante la gente. Taichi prestaba más atención a lo que decían los demás cuando los veían juntos. Todo porque era otoño.

Sus amigos les preguntaron de millones de veces si están bien como pareja. Ellos asienten y solo dicen que es otoño. Nadie entenderá que hay de especial en una estación como esta. Pero para ellos significa mucho.

En un otoño empezaron a salir.

En otoño se dieron su primer beso.

En otoño se convirtieron en novios.

En otoño se dieron su primer regalo por el aniversario de una semana.

En otoño fue su primera vez.

En otoño viajaron solos a Italia.

En otoño fue su primera pelea.

En otoño fue su primera separación.

En otoño fue su reconciliación.

En otoño se amaron

En otoño se aman.

En otoño se amaran.

¿Porque no pueden ser como en las demás estaciones? Porque otoño es diferente. Necesitan intimidad. Necesitan estar solos y decirse que se aman. No pueden besarse en público y decirse cosas pervertidas al oído. Solo pueden caminar de la mano, besarse en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, quererse en silencio y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Mimí, Taichi y el otoño. Solo eso.

Por eso disfrutaban de aquella caminata por el parque a las 6 de la mañana. Porque no había nadie. Las hojas volaban a su alrededor, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, el agua se movía con tranquilidad y estaban solo ellos en aquel puente. Eso era otoño para Mimí y Taichi. Tranquilidad e intimidad.

* * *

 _Wiiiii! Y aquí el segundo one-shot. Esta vez es un Michi_ _Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto con el siguiente ^^ Gracias por leer._

 _Review?_

 _Abrazos y besos ^_^_


	3. Yamichi

_3._

 _¨Le tenía miedo a las tormentas. Siempre tuvo miedo. Pero con ellos dos, olvida de ese miedo¨ - Yamichi._

Hacia frio mucho frio. A pesar de estar bajo su blanda manta, Mimí temblaba. Estaba sola en casa y afuera había una gran tormenta. Sus padres se fueron esa semana a la casa de su abuelita enferma. Ella se quedó en casa. Debería estar feliz ya que tiene la casa solo para ella y sus novios, pero no lo estaba. A Mimí le daban miedo las tormentas. Y todo el mundo lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo es que la luz se fue y se quedó sin batería en el móvil. Aunque la llamaran ella no podría responder. Estaba sola sin nadie a quien abrazar.

Unos fuertes golpes se oyeron en la puerta principal. Por la espalda de la chica paso un escalofrió. ¿Sera un ladrón? ¿Han venido a por ella? ¿Cómo sabían que estaba sola? Tenía miedo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar.

Los golpes ya no se oían pero a cambio pudo oír como abrían la puerta. ¡Los ladrones tenían llave de su apartamento! Sin saber que hacer se tumbó en la cama y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

Oía los pasos acercarse a su habitación. Eran dos. De eso estaba segura. Si al menos hubiera podido decirles que los quería…

-¿Princesa? – pregunto una voz muy familiar.

Con los ojos aguados salió de debajo de las sabanas y se lanzó en los brazos del desconocido no tan desconocido.

-¡Taichi! –lo abrazo fuertemente sin contener las lágrimas.

No le importaba lo mojado que estaba, nunca se sintió más feliz por abrazar a alguien. Era como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

-Nos has preocupado un montón, Mimí – otra voz conocida la regaño.

Se despegó de los brazos del castaño y se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio.

-¡Yamato! – este lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerla fuertemente para que no se caiga.

El rubio a comparación del castaño estaba seco. Seguramente trajo un paraguas. Cosa que Taichi siempre olvidaba coger.

-¡Oye! Yo llegue primero – se quejó el castaño.

-Pero a ti ya te abrazo – dijo Yamato con cara burlona.

-Hummm… - el chico inflo sus cachetes y cruzo sus brazos.

Mimí rio y se soltó de los brazos de uno de sus amantes.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí – se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

-No respondías al teléfono y decidimos venir a ver qué pasa – dijo Yamato preocupado.

-Nos tenías preocupados, princesa – el otro chico la abrazo por la espalda.

-Lo siento. Mi móvil se ha descargado. – dijo apenada la chica.

-No pasa nada – el rubio le beso la frente para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás sola? – pregunto Taichi mientras besaba el cuello de Mimí.

-S-sí. – se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del castaño bajar por su hombro.

Taichi y Yamato cambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Sin previo aviso, Yamato la cargo al estilo princesa hasta su cama.

-Déjanos calmarte, Meems – el rubio se acostó al lado derecho de Mimí y Taichi al lado izquierdo.

-Déjanos quererte – empezó a besar el hombro de la femenina.

Mimí solo soltó un gemido cuando sintió una mano en su abdomen. Otro gemido cuando la fría mano de uno de sus acompañantes le toco el pecho. Otro gemido cuando la parte superior de su pijama desapareció. Otro gemido cuando quedo desnuda. Gemido tras gemido. Beso tras beso. Caricia tras caricia. La estaban volviendo loca. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba esa locura. Le gustaba estar entre los dos y sentirse amada. Porque nadie puede amarla más que Yamato y Taichi. Y ella no puede amar a nadie más que a Taichi y a Yamato. A sus príncipes de brillantes armaduras….

Era de día. Y ella estaba despierta. Se había levantado hace unos minutos de su cálida cama para preparar el desayuno. Si fuera por ella hubiera permanecido allí, entre los dos. Pero sabía que sus amantes iban a estar hambrientos tras la noche de ayer. Por eso les había preparado unos huevos con beicon, tostadas con mermelada y café. Un café negro para Yamto, un café con un poco de leche para Taichi y un café exótico para ella. Nada mejor para empezar la mañana. Y claro, una hoja mojada adornando la bandeja. Así les acordaría de la interesante noche que tuvieron los tres. Y también le acordaría a ella que tras la tormenta siempre sale el sol. A pesar de que es otoño.

* * *

 _Tercera imagen, tercer one-shot. Esta vez un Yamichi XD Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el Martes con otro one-shot. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer estos fics :*_

 _Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	4. Yamichi 2

_4_

 _¨Tenía un corazón de oro. Y lo sabían. Hasta podía olvidar del tiempo con tal de ayudar a otros¨ -Yamichi_

Yamato y Taichi acaban de despertarse tras una larga noche. Ambos habían trabajado toda la noche y apenas habían llegado en la madrugada. La universidad sí que era difícil. Tuvieron que hacer unos proyectos muy importantes para este mismo día y daban gracias a Dios por haber terminado a tiempo.

Llegaron a la cocina y se sorprendieron al no ver a Mimí. El desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa. Tostadas con mermelada, fruta fresca, mantequilla, leche, café y huevos. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Dónde se había metido su cocinera?

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer sin decir nada. Aún seguían medio dormidos.

Estuvieron completamente despiertos cuando el reloj marco las 3 de la tarde y la chica aun no aparecía. Al parecer había dejado su teléfono en casa y era imposible dar con ella.

Su preocupación creció cuando se hizo las 5 de la tarde y empezó a anochecer. Sin esperar respuestas, cogieron sus chaquetas y fueron a buscarla.

Cerca de su casa había un pequeño bosque. Empezaron a buscar por allí.

Y la verdad es que no tardaron mucho en dar con ella. La castaña se encontraba sentada en el suelo, bajo un árbol, con unas bellotas en su mano. Miraba hacia arriba como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Mimí – la llamaron los chicos aliviados.

-Hmm… - la chica se giró y los miro – Oooo, hola – sonrio levemente y volvió a mirar hacia lo alto del árbol.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Que estas mirando? – pregunto Yamato.

-A ellas – dijo Mimí simplemente.

-¿A ellas? – levanto una ceja Taichi.

-Sip. A ellas – Mimí no volvió a decir nada.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse. Mimí solía ser muy misteriosa.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Tal vez una hora o dos, no lo sabían, pero ya tenían sueño. Era de noche y querían irse a casa. Taichi estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Yamato y este jugaba con su cabello desordenado.

-¡Allí están! – exclamo Mimí contenta.

Taichi y Yamato dieron un respingo en sus lugares. Ambos miraron hacia arriba del árbol. Ardillas. Eso es lo que Mimí había estado esperando. A las ardillas.

La castaña se levantó rápidamente y tendió su mano donde tenía las bellotas. Unas ardillas bajaron del árbol y cogieron con rapidez las bellotas. Mimí las saludo con la mano mientras las veía alejarse.

-Estuviste… - empezó a decir Yamato.

-Todo el día… - continúo Taichi.

-Aquí…

-Por unas…

-¿Ardillas? – preguntaron los dos al unisón.

-Mmmm… ¿si? – dijo sin entender la chica.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al unisón.

-Mimí, te fuiste por unas 5 horas y no volviste. – Yamato la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado.

-Hasta quisimos llamar a la policía.

-Nunca nos íbamos a imaginar que habías desaparecido para ver unas simples ardillas – Taichi negó con la cabeza.

-Etto…yo… no quise preocuparos – jugo con sus manos – Solo quería devolver las bellotas que encontré en el jardín esta mañana. Pensé que las ardillas las iban a necesitar ya que se acerca el invierno y será difícil que encuentren comida – susurro mirando sus zapatos.

Mimí era inocente y pura, lo sabían. Y este acto de su parte solo lo demostraba más. Pensaba más en las demás personas que en ella misma. Hasta le preocupaba que las pobres ardillas se queden sin comida. No le importaba enfermarse con tal de saber que las ardillas no se iban a morir de hambre. Esa era su Mimí. La chica con el corazón más puro y bondadoso que ellos habían tenido el placer de conocer.

Taichi pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Mimí y otro en la cintura de Yamato.

-Vámonos a casa. – dijo tranquilamente.

Los otros dos asintieron sonriendo.

Iban a irse a casa y beber un chocolate caliente mientras se tapaban con la blanda manta de Mimí. Continuarían siendo la perfecta pareja de tres. El maduro Yamato, el bromista Taichi y la dulce Mimí.

 _Y si era necesario, pasarían más tardes intentando devolver las bellotas a las ardillas._

* * *

 _Y el cuarto one-shot ya está aquí :) Al igual que el anterior es un Yamichi porque no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en este trio XD La imagen es esa con las bellotas. La encontráis en la foto de portada. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el jueves :*_

 _Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	5. Michi 2

_5_

 _¨Cuando ella se perdía, el la buscaba. Y la encontraba. Siempre la encontraba¨ - Michi_

-¡Mimí! ¡Mimí! ¿Dónde estás? – un chico de pelo castaño grito por el bosque.

Salió en busca de su acompañante cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la pista de baile de la casa. Se había organizado una gran fiesta de Halloween en la casa de un amigo y Mimí era la más entusiasmada con esto. Pero que desaparezca así como así no era muy proprio de ella. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Bum…

Oyó algo caer en la a lejanía y se fue corriendo en esa dirección. ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Un árbol? ¿Un animal? No. Era Mimí. Cuando apareció en su campo de vista pudo ver como esta se levantaba de una montaña de hojas secas. Se había lastimado la mano. Sus nudillos estaban rojos. En su cabello estaban un montón de hojas. Y su vestido blanco… ya no era completamente blanco.

-¡Mimí! – grito mientras corría para alcanzarla.

La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro. No parecía sorprendida de verlo allí. Para nada. Era como si ya sabía que iba a venir.

-Taichi.

Llego a su lado y empezó a coger grandes bocados de aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mimí inocentemente.

-Como que, ¿Qué hago aquí? Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué desapareciste de la fiesta así como así?

Mimí parpadeo sin comprender.

-¿Desaparecer? Solo he salido a tomar aire.

-¿Has ido a tomar aire en medio del bosque? ¿Enserio? – Taichi levanto una ceja sin creerle.

-Está bien. Está bien. No salí así como así. – suspiro rindiéndose – Estaba empezando a sentirme incomoda y decidí dar un paseo – miro hacia un lado mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Hubiera venido contigo.

-Ese es el problema. Tú te estabas divirtiendo con tus amigos y no quería interrumpir – jugo con sus manos.

Taichi suavizo su mirada y golpeo la frente de su acompañante con su dedo índice.

-Eres una idiota. Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a desaparecer sin decirme nada. Además, para mí no es una molestia dejar a mis amigos y pasar tiempo contigo, princesa – la cogió por la cintura y acerco su cara a la de ella.

Mimí sonrio sonrojada. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que iba a abandonar a sus amigos por ella. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él. El hecho de que ella era la primera para él. La primera y la única.

Una música de vals se oyó desde la mansión.

-Princesa, ¿podría bailar usted conmigo esta pieza? – Taichi le ofreció la mano sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, príncipe – le tomo la mano.

El castaño miro la mano lastimada de Mimí. Sus nudillos estaban rojos y había sangre seca alrededor de ellos. Acaricio con cuidado su mano y la miro.

-La próxima vez no te vayas sin mí. – dijo serio el chico.

Mimí asintió decidida.

Él puso su otra mano en su cintura. Ella puso su mano libre en su hombro.

1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…

Iban al ritmo de la canción. Se sonreían. Se miraban. Y hablaban. Porque era simple para ellos hablar sin palabras.

Bailaban como si volaran. Los pasos de los dos eran suaves, lentos y graciosos. Eran como un príncipe y una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Solo que Mimí no tenía un vestido de princesa y Taichi no tenía una corona. Pero no necesitaban de esas cosas. Ellos son perfectos tal y como son. Y las hojas que volaban a su alrededor afirmaban eso.

* * *

 _Y el cap 5 ya esta listo ;) Esta vez un Michi ^^ Que rápido pasan los días, no? O solo a mi se me van las semanas volando? Jejeje… bueno, nos vemos el sábado :))) Gracias por leer :*_

 _Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	6. Mimato 2

_6_

 _¨Amaba el terror. Pero cuando aparecía en la vida real, se asustaba. Y el lo sabía¨ - Mimato_

-¡Wiiiiiiii! – grito una castaña mientras corría por el puente de piedra.

Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se hizo realidad. Estaba a punto de visitar el castillo de Drácula. Y no sola. Su novio la estaba acompañando. Iba a ser uno de sus más aterradores días de toda su vida. Y eso solo la hacía estar más emocionada.

Todo el mundo decía que Mimí Tachikawa se asustaba de las películas de terror. Pues era la más grande mentira de todas. Mimí ama las películas de terror. Le interesan los efectos especiales que usan para crear esas películas. Y si hay romance, todavía mejor.

Y nadie mejor que Yamato Ishida lo sabía. El conocía muy bien a su pareja. Aunque Mimí podría ser tan imprevisible a veces. Pero algo si sabía a la perfección. Las preferencias de Mimí en películas cambiaban con las estaciones.

En invierno le encantaba estar enfrente de la televisión con su mantita y chocolate caliente, mirando películas de familia y comedia. Entre esas películas estaba La razón de estar contigo. Mimí necesito una semana para recuperarse.

En primavera amaba las películas románticas. Tuvo que ver todas las películas de Crepúsculo, Tres metros sobre el cielo, Perdona por decirte amor y así seguía la interminable lista de su novia.

En verano solo miraba anime. Toda clase de anime. Nada de películas con actores reales. Solo dibujos animados. Desde Anohana, que debía reconocer que hasta a él le había llegado al corazón, hasta Tokyo Ghoul que era muy sangriento. Solo anime

Y en otoño, bueno. Mimí prefería las películas de terror. Le encantaban. Sobretodos Drácula, Frankestein, las películas con momias, fantasmas y otras creaturas sobrenaturales. E ir al castillo de Drácula era un sueño hecho realidad. O mejor dicho, una película hecha realidad.

-Vamos Yama. Quiero ver el castillo por dentro. – dijo la chica entusiasmada.

El rubio la siguió en silencio. No quería romperle sus ilusiones por conocer a Drácula. No se perdonaría si hiciera algo como eso.

Entraron ambos de la mano por la puerta principal.

-¿Buenos días? – Mimí miro alrededor buscando al guía.

No había nadie allí.

Se oían sonidos de abajo. Mimí miro a Yamato y este solo se encogió de hombros. Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras. Bajaron uno a uno, sin despegarse del otro. Al llegar al final de las escaleras había un pasillo largo con antorchas prendidas a los lados. La velocidad de sus pasos disminuyo lentamente. No se atrevían a ver que había en la habitación que estaba enfrente pero aun así abrieron la puerta con miedo. Un ataúd. Eso era todo lo que se encontraba allí. Mimí fue la primera en entrar y miro los dibujos de las paredes. Un vampiro chupando la sangre de una mujer, un vampiro siendo perseguido, un vampiro…

Bum…

El ataúd se abrió.

Ambos miraron atentamente la figura varonil que se encontraba dentro del ataúd. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y saco un grito mostrando sus colmillos.

Yamato dio media vuelta y corrió por el mismo camino que había venido. En mitad del pasillo se dio cuenta de que Mimí no le seguía. La muy niña sí que era lenta en reaccionar.

Volvió a por ella esperando lo peor.

Tal vez ya estaría muerta.

Tal vez este asustada de miedo.

Tal vez ya le había chupado toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

Tal vez…

Nunca en su vida imagino que Mimí golpeara al vampiro con uno de sus tacones. Nunca. Las armas mortales de las mujeres eran los zapatos. Y punto. Un golpe y estarías muerto.

-Mimí…

Esta lo miro inocentemente.

-Es un farsante. Esta aquí para espantar a los visitantes. Le cayó un colmillo cuando le golpee con mi tacón – señalo el diente falso en el suelo.

-No vuelvas a separarte de mí – la abrazo fuertemente.

La chica lo abrazo devuelta sintiéndose aliviada.

-Lo siento.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe y las antorchas se apagaron.

-Con que un vampiro falso, eh – hablo el sujeto ya no inconsciente.

Ambos adolescentes tragaron saliva y se miraron asustados. Habían llegado al lugar equivocado. O mejor dicho, al castillo equivocado.

* * *

 _Y ya está aquí el siguiente Mimato :)) Final abierto? Lo sé. Pero es mejor así XD Nos vemos :*_

 _Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	7. Mimato 3

_7._

" _Las tormentas no eran malas si estaban juntos, abrazaditos en el sofá entre recuerdos. " Mimato_

Afuera había una gran tormenta. El viento hacia que las ramas de los arboles golpeen sus ventanas. La lluvia inundaba su hermoso jardín. Y los truenos iluminaban toda la casa cuando aparecían.

Se cortó la electricidad en todos los edificios de su calle. Estaban en una profunda oscuridad.

Yamato buscaba en la cocina su vieja linterna. Pero al parecer la tierra se la había tragado porque no la encontraba por ningún lado. Resignado volvió al salón donde dejo a su novia sola.

Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando la vio entre velas. Las velas que nunca pensó en usar. Mimí las había encendido todas y las había colocado estratégicamente para iluminar todo el salón. Bueno, ella se quedó con una vela en sus manos y al parecer estaba muy interesada en la flama.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primer tormenta? – pregunto de repente.

Yamato se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Es imposible olvidarla.

Mimí sonrio levemente.

-En medio de nuestro viaje, en aquella carretera… - susurro divertida.

El rubio pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mimí y la atrajo hacia él. El también recordaba muy bien ese día.

 _Flash back_

 _Una rueda de su coche se había roto. No sabían como pero daban gracias a Dios que no hicieron algún accidente._

 _Ahora se encontraban esperando en medio de la carretera a alguien que los pueda ayudar. Ambos estaban apoyados en el coche mirando el cielo._

 _-Se acerca una tormenta – dijo Mimí._

 _Yamato asintió de mal humor._

 _-Vamos a entrar en el coche, cariño – lo tomo por el brazo._

 _-Entra tú. Yo esperare aquí – dijo con un tono frio y se soltó del agarre de su novia._

 _Mimí cabizbaja entro a la parte trasera del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo. No era su culpa que el coche los abandonara en este momento. No debía enfadarse con ella. Se tumbó y tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos._

 _La puerta se abrió y Yamato se subió sobre su novia._

 _-Mimí…_

 _La chica no contesto._

 _-No debí hablarte así._

 _Mimí se mordió el labio para no responderle. No iba a caer tan fácilmente._

 _-Así que esas tenemos…_

 _Yamato bajo hacia el vientre de su novia y empezó a besar su abdomen sobre la blusa._

 _Mimí protesto e intento tirarlo de encima de ella. Pero Yamato la abrazo y cayeron juntos entre en el hueco donde debían estar sus piernas, si es que se sentaban bien._

 _-Auch! Eso me dolió idiota – Mimí estaba esta vez encima de Yamato._

 _El rubio rio pero recibió un ligero puño en la cabeza por parte de su novia._

 _Mimí hizo un puchero pero sonrio. Era imposible estar enfadada con él. Siempre encontraba una manera para hacerla sonreír._

 _Se levantaron de esa posición incómoda y se sentaron abrazaditos uno al lado del otro._

 _Ya estaba oscureciendo y al parecer ni las luces del coche no estaban de su parte. Tenían suerte que al menos no hacia frio. La castaña saco de su bolso una vela y la prendió._

 _-¿Y eso? – el rubio levanto una ceja._

 _-Nunca se sabe – Mimí sonrio. Era su vela favorita. Su olor era dulce y le daba una sensación de calidez. En los viajes siempre tenía una en su bolso. Y esta vez no era una excepción._

 _Coloco la vela en un lugar seguro y volvió a su antigua posición. La lluvia se oía muy fuerte. Era como si alguien tirara cubos enteros de agua desde el cielo. Y el viento era un aliado de esa tormenta tropical._

 _-¿Crees que nos encuentren?_

 _-Espero que no. Tengo otros planes para esta noche – Yamto sonrio pícaro y le mordió el cuello a su novia._

 _Mimí rio, entendiendo la indirecta de su rubio._

 _Lo que siguió a continuación fueron besos, caricias y promesas silenciosas._

 _Fin del flash back_

Ambos sonreían. Habían recordado ese día.

-¿Que dices de repetir ese día? – Yamato la miro con una sonrisa traviesa que solo aparecía cuando se encontraba con ella.

-Me encantaría – Mimí le siguió el juego.

Y la tormenta quedo en segundo lugar. Más fuerte era la pelea de besos de entre ellos dos. Solo las velas los iluminaban en ese juego travieso que cada uno intentaba ganar.

* * *

 _La séptima imagen, el séptimo one-shot :)) Nos vemos y gracias por leer :*_

 _Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^-^_


	8. Yamichi 3

_8._

 _¨Eran dos chicos celosos que competían con un gato. Y sabían que era absurdo. ¨ Yamichi_

Estaban celosos. Y lo admitían. Era imposible no notar el mal humor de ambos hombres. Hasta sus amigos lo notaron. Pero la persona que debía notarlo al parecer no lo hacía. Por supuesto que no. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su nuevo amor. Con ese maldito gato que le robaba la atención de su dueña y que ahora los ignoraba. Maldito sea el momento que Mimí Tachikawa había recogido ese gatito de la calle. Lo odiaban con todo su ser.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados en el sofá rosa de su novia, mirando como esta le hacía cosquillas al gatito ese.

-Mimí, tengo hambre – se quejó Tai.

-Allí está la cocina. – dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

-Mimí, vamos al cine los tres – dijo el rubio.

-Ahora no.

Los dos chicos se miraron y suspiraron. Otra vez no tenía tiempo para ellos. Como ayer…

 _Flash back_

 _-Mimí, Yamato y yo queremos ir al nuevo salón de videojuegos. ¿Vienes? – pregunto Tai._

 _-Lo siento, deje a Mino solo – la chica cogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue corriendo de la escuela._

 _Fin del flash back_

O como el miércoles pasado…

 _Flash back_

 _-¡Es Halloween! Vamos a hacer un maratón de películas de terror en mi apartamento – dijo el castaño emocionado._

 _-Por mi está bien – dijo Yamato._

 _-Tengo que alimentar a Mino. Está en crecimiento y ayer no se sintió muy bien. Tal vez la próxima vez – y se fue._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y así eran todos los días desde que apareció Mino. Ese día…

 _Flash back_

 _Mimí corría por el parque hasta el punto de encuentro donde sus amantes la esperaban. En sus brazos tenía una bufanda que la cargaba con cuidado. Llego junto a los chicos y empezó a coger grandes bocados de aire._

 _-Sí que has cogido tremenda carrera Meems – ríe Tai._

 _-¿Que tienes ahí? – Yamato observo que su bufanda se movía._

 _-Aaaa, es verdad. Miren – de su bufanda saco un pequeño gatito dorado._

 _-¿Un gato? – preguntaron los dos chicos._

 _-Yep. Lo encontré en la calle y me dio mucha pena dejarlo allí. Así que pensé adoptarlo. Se llamara Mino. – dijo Mimí contenta._

 _Los dos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros._

 _Fin del flash back_

Ellos no sabían todos los problemas que podría traer un simple gato. Ese gato era una verdadera amenaza. Mimí no les hacía caso en nada. Y eso era un problema mundial. Intentaron atraer su atención con todo. Películas, dulces, ropa, viajes etc. Pero nada. Ella seguía embobada con ese gato.

E iban a tomar medidas desesperadas para recuperarla.

-Mimí – la llamaron los dos chicos mientras se ponían de pie.

-¿Si? – seguía mimando a ese gatito.

-Míranos… - dijo Yamato serio.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a sus novios. Levanto una ceja cuando los vio tan serios.

Sabían que era estúpido pero no tenían otra opción.

-Es el gato o nosotros – dijo Tai serio.

Mimí los miro confundida. ¿Mino o ellos…?

-No entiendo… - susurro.

Ambos suspiraron.

-Te la pasas todo el día con ese gato. Ya no nos tomas en cuenta, Meems. – dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – protesto Mimí levantándose del sofá.

-Si lo es. No vienes con nosotros a pasear. En la escuela hablas solo de ese gato. Cuando se terminan las clases vienes a ver a Mino.¿ Y nosotros? Nos dejaste de lado princesa – dijo Tai dolido.

Mimí parpadeo incrédula.

-¿Están celosos?

-¡Si! – dijeron los dos.

Bien. No sabia que hacer. Estaba aún en un estado de shock. Nunca pensó que ellos podrían estar celosos de Mino. Ni en sus más graciosos sueños no lo pensó.

Mimí se hecho a reír fuertemente.

-¡No es gracioso! – los hombres se sonrojaron levemente.

-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! Estáis celosos de un gato por Dios. ¡De un gato! – dijo Mimí mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-Es una cosa seria Mimí.

Tai asintió, apoyando lo que dijo su novio.

Mimí los miro a los dos con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

-Sois unos idiotas. Si pensáis que os voy a cambiar por un gato, entonces no me conocéis para nada – Mimí negó con la cabeza. – Sois mis más grandes tesoros y no pienso perderos o cambiaros por ni el más hermoso vestido de Zara.

Los dos se miraron. Era verdad. Para Mimí un vestido de Zara era muy importante. Si no los cambiaba por eso no los cambiaria por un gato.

-Nos enfadamos sin sentido al parecer – dijo Tai riendo nervioso.

-Eso parece – dijo Yamto sonriendo de lado.

Mimí los miro divertida.

El timbre sonó.

-¿Quien será? – pregunto el castaño.

-Debe ser mi mama. Vino a por Mino. Un gato es demasiada responsabilidad para mí – dijo Mimí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

¿Se iba? Pero… ¡pero apenas empezaron a adaptarse con la idea de que tenían que compartirla con ese gato!

Yamato y Tai se tiraron en el sofá.

-La próxima vez no diremos nada y nos compraremos nosotros también un perro – dijo Tai.

Yamato estaba de acuerdo con él.

El gatito maulló mirándolos curioso. Al parecer había entendido algo de lo que paso…

* * *

 _Octavo one-shot :))) La foto es la del gatito ^^ Aunque creo que eso ya se sabía jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el viernes n.n_

 _¿Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^^_


	9. Michi 3

_9._

 _¨Las calabazas podrían significar muchas cosas. Para cada persona otra cosa, pero para Mimí no significaba nada. Hasta que lo conoció a el¨ - Michi_

Otra vez tenía que ir con sus padres a comprar calabazas. La típica historia de cada año.

El matrimonio Tachikawa adoraba decorar su casa con calabazas de Halloween. De todo el tipo de calabazas. Pero las favoritas eran las raras calabazas blancas y azules. Y por capricho de la señora Tachikawa iban a ir a la más lejana granja para comprar algunas de ellas.

La única que no estaba entusiasmada era su hija de 17 años, Mimí Tachikawa. Era aburrido ir con sus padres otra vez a comprar calabazas. Porque sí. En cada año era lo mismo. Ella prefería ir a las fiestas organizadas de sus amigas de Halloween pero sus padres no la dejaban ir. Después de todo lo que paso en la última fiesta a la que fue… no creía que la iban a dejar salir en un buen tiempo.

Y así se encontraba ella en el carro de su familia escuchando las viejas canciones de los años 80. Su vida era un aburrimiento total.

El coche se paró a un lado de la carretera.

-Llegamos – dijo su madre llena de alegría.

-Vamos a por esas calabazas amor – dijo su padre entusiasmado.

Mimí salió del coche de mala gana.

Sus padres empezaron a caminar felices tomados de la mano mirándose con tanto amor y dulzura que Mimí pensó que vomitaría.

-Odio esto – susurro para ella misma.

El matrimonio Tachikawa entro a la casa de dueño para hablar sobre el precio y cuantas calabazas estaba dispuesto a venderles.

Mimí decidió dar un paseo por el campo de alrededor. Lo suyo no eran los negocios.

Caminaba por el campo de calabazas. Sí que eran muchas. No entendía la obsesión de sus padres por las calabazas. Entendía que se conocieron en un día de Noviembre, ¿pero que tenían que ver las calabazas con eso? Nunca lo iba a entender. Tal vez porque ella nunca tuvo a alguien tan especial en su vida. Su más larga relación fue de un mes apenas. Los chicos nunca la tomaban enserio debido a su carácter impulsivo y gracioso. Pensaban que ella no buscaba un chico al cual amar para siempre. Pero la verdad es que Mimí buscaba desde pequeña a su príncipe. Y lamentablemente solo encontraba imitaciones baratas de aquel príncipe.

La castaña suspiro. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¡Aah! – dio un respingo en su lugar y miro al culpable de su susto.

Un chico. Alto, moreno, con el pelo castaño y muy despeinado, ojos chocolates cautivadores y una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa más sincera y brillante que jamás había visto en su vida. La primera sonrisa que no tenía intenciones ocultas.

-¡Hola! No es por ser descortés o algo pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mimí nunca se quedaba muda pero ahora una excepción.

-Etto… me dijeron que… bueno… soy la hija de los Tachikawa y… y… dijeron que podía dar un paseo por aquí – dijo avergonzada. No sabía porque, pero esa sonrisa la hacía temblar y sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

-Aah. Tú debes ser Mimí. Cuando me dijeron de ti pensé que eras una niña de unos 9 años. – ríe.

La castaña se sonrojo. ¡Sabia su nombre! Y sí que sonaba bien su nombre de su boca.

-Pues ya ves que no – susurro.

-Lo siento. Mi nombre es Tai. Soy el hijo del dueño de este lugar. Me pidieron que recoja algunas calabazas para tus padres. Pero ya que estas aquí, ¿porque no elijes tu algunas calabazas? – le guiño el ojo – Las que más te gusten.

¿Intentaba ser lindo con ella? Porque lo estaba consiguiendo.

Mimí asintió. Empezó a señalar las calabazas más lindas, según ella. Tai las recogía y las dejaba a un lado. Después de la calabaza numero 12 Mimí paro.

-Creo que son suficientes – dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Yo también creo lo mismo – sonrio – Se ve que os gusta las calabazas.

-Les gusta. A mí no.

Tai levanto una ceja curioso.

-¿Porque no?

-No les veo nada especial. Son simples calabazas. No tienen nada mágico y tampoco son tan lindas.

-Cierto. Pero piensa que puedes hacer muchas cosas con una calabaza. Puedes usarla de adorno, puedes hacer tarta de calabazas, ¡hasta puedes jugar futbol! Aunque se destroza muy rápido – sonríe mientras se rasca la nuca.

Mimí lo miro. Sí que era lindo.

-¿No te aburre estar aquí?

-Para nada. Intento disfrutar lo más que puedo. En el futuro tal vez no vuelva a ver estos campos de calabazas y tampoco voy a trabajar con mis padres. Por eso vivo estos días al máximo. – mete sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Mimí bajo la mirada.

-Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo. – susurro.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?

-Creo que yo ya no sé cómo hacer eso.

-No es verdad. Todos sabemos cómo disfrutar de nuestras vidas. Solo debemos apreciar los momentos que ahora nos parecen insignificantes pero que en el futuro van a ser los mejores recuerdos de nuestras vidas. Solo déjate llevar por la marea. – le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Mimí abrió los ojos como platos. Ese chico sí que era único. Su sonrisa, su forma de pensar, su tranquilidad y amabilidad, era hermoso.

Y entendió. Tal vez la calabaza no era una simple calabaza. Tal vez signifique algo importante para sus padres. Tal vez para cada persona la calabaza puede ser otra cosa. Una cosa que atesoras.

El año que viene iba a volver a por más calabazas. Y el siguiente año y el que sigue después. Hasta que no lo vuelva a ver…

-¡Mimí! Vamos mi niña – la llamaban.

-Fue un placer conocerte – dijo el chico mientras cogía las bolsas con las calabazas.

-El placer fue mío. Espero volver a verte – sonrio sonrojada.

-De eso seguro. – le guiño un ojo.

Se acercaron hacia el matrimonio Tachikawa que hablaba con el padre de Tai.

-Entonces os esperamos mañana en la noche a cenar – dijo el señor Yagami.

Mimí y Tai se miraron. Al parecer se iban a ver antes de lo esperado.

* * *

 _El capitulo 9 esta aqui :))) Y es un Michi. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el domingo con un Mimato._

 _¿Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	10. Mimato 4

_10._

 _¨El la odiaba. Bueno, solo sentía envidia y otra cosa más hacia ella. Pero nunca pensó en decírselo¨ - Mimato._

Era un día normal de otoño. Bueno, casi normal.

-Tenemos que hacer algo romántico y con temática fantástica – dijo una chica castaña.

-Debemos hacer algo de terror – protesto un rubio.

-¡Fantástico sería más lindo y divertido!

-¡Terror es lo que todos buscan!

Y así seguían la disputa de los dos. Era un día normal para todos. Las típicas peleas entre Mimí Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida, las mismas horas y esas cosas. Esta vez peleaban sobre el tema de la obra de teatro de otoño. Mimí quería que sea la obra de Cenicienta mientras que Yamato quería algo de terror y misterio. Pero no era una pelea la verdad, el único que estaba enfadado y dispuesto a ganar era Yamato. Mimí solo decía su punto de vista, solo proponía ideas. Y el rubio se encargaba de hacerla parecer la gatita indefensa. Al final todos sabían quién iba a ganar. Porque Yamato nunca perdía y Mimí quedaba de lado.

Pero esta vez, alguien iba a hacer algo para que esto acabe.

Más tarde….

En el coche del profesor de matemáticas se encontraban Mimí y Yamato esperando una explicación del dueño del auto.

-¿Dónde nos lleva? – pregunto Yamato enfadado. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, junto a la castaña.

-Ya lo verán.

Después de un rato llegaron a una carretera desierta. A cada lado solo se podía ver campos y montañas. Nada de civilización.

-Bajen un momento del auto y miren si hay algún cartel que indique donde está la granja más cercana – les dijo el profesor.

Los dos bajaron sin darse cuenta de las intenciones verdaderas del hombre.

-Es por su bien, chicos… - susurro el hombre.

Cuando ambos adolescentes estaban lo suficientemente alejados del coche, el hombre arranco y se fue de allí a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? – Yamato estaba furioso. Muy furioso.

Mimí miro el camino por donde se fue el auto sin entender porque les había dejado allí.

-¿Porque nos dejó aquí? – pregunto confundida.

-¡No lo sé idiota! – Yamato busco su teléfono pero al parecer lo dejo en su maletín. ¿Y su maletín? En el auto del profesor.

Mimí miro el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse en ese lugar. Y mucho menos con Yamato. Salió de la carretera y empezó a caminar por el campo en busca de algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Hasta un árbol le parecía una buena idea. Dejo a Yamato atrás, con su furia.

Caminaba despistada, intentando ver por donde caminaba, pero tropezó con algo y callo de rodillas. No grito. Era solo un rasguño en su rodilla derecha. Nada más. Intento levantarse de nuevo pero cayo rápidamente cuando sintió un gran dolor en la misma pierna. Al volver a caer se raspo la otra rodilla. No podía moverse. Suspiro frustrada y giro para ver el causante de su tropiezo. Nunca se imaginó que tras de ella se encontraba una calabaza. Una calabaza grande, robusta y hermosa. ¿Era azul? No podía verla bien pero así creía ella. Era perfecta para la obra de teatro, si es que lograba convencer a los demás de hacer esa obra.

Se levantó con dificultad pero algo le toco el hombro, haciéndola girar rápidamente y caer sentada. Genial, ahora le dolía el trasero. Miro hacia arriba y vio la silueta del rubio que la miraba con indiferencia.

-Yamato…

-Eres una torpe.

Mimí bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Encontré… encontré la calabaza perfecta para la obra – dijo la castaña ilusionada.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Nadie va a hacer esa estúpida obra. Es demasiado infantil y aburrida. Todos nuestros compañeros lo dicen. Quieren algo de terror. Tus ideas son muy estúpidas. Deberías madurar. – le dio la espalda, sin irse.

Esperaba a oír quejas, un llanto o cualquier cosa. Pero solo oía como si alguien estuviera cavando entre la tierra.

Con el rabillo del ojo miro a la castaña. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas. Era como si fueran interminables. Se mordía fuertemente los labios hasta el punto de que un hilo de sangre corría de su boca. Y no dejaba de cavar. Cuando consiguió sacar las raíces de la calabaza, la cogió en brazos con dificultad y paso de el para volver a la carretera.

Se veía con el ojo libre que su pierna derecha no estaba bien. Caminaba mal. Muy mal. Pero seguía caminando. Con esa calabaza de unos 10 kilos.

No se iba a rendir. No ahora. Tal vez no pudo parar las lágrimas, pero podía parar los sollozos y demostrar que era fuerte. Porque lo era. Mimí era una chica fuerte. Sus padres se lo recordaban todos los días. Su mejor amiga se lo decía. Sus amigos se lo decían. Y ella debía recordárselo a ella misma que es fuerte. Porque lo es, ¿no? No podía ceder a los comentarios malos de sus compañeros de clase y los comentarios de Yamato. No podía parar ahora. Debía ser fuerte. Solo un poco más…

Sus piernas cedieron cuando llego a la carretera. Pero no cayó en el suelo. Unos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura. Sabía que era ese rubio estúpido.

Se soltó de su agarre y cayo de rodillas. Prefería caer en vez de ser ayudada por una persona como él.

Pero Yamato no la soltó del todo y cayó de rodillas junto a ella.

-Mimí, yo… lo siento – dijo mirando atentamente a la chica.

Mimí ya no lo soporto y se echó a llorar más fuerte y a sollozar mientras abrazaba la calabaza.

-¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio! No me gusta que me miren como si… como si fuera una estúpida. Me tratan como si no entendiera nada y me hablan como a un niño pequeño. No me toman en consideración y ríen a mis espaldas. Yo solo intento ser de ayuda y entenderme con todos sin dejar de ser yo misma ¿Qué hay de malo en querer seguir siendo una niña? – lloro más fuerte.

Yamato la miro sorprendido. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que todos hablaban mal de ella en la escuela. Que las chicas solo se burlaban de ella. Que los chicos le decían un millón de bobadas solo para conseguir lo que querían de ella. Sabía que todo era una farsa. ¿Y quién había empezado esto? El. Él fue el imbécil que empezó a meterse con Mimí. Todo por envidia. Quería tener una familia como la de ella. Amigos verdaderos como los que tenía ella. Como Tai, Joe, Sora, Hikari e Izzy. Porque sí. Sabía el nombre de sus mejores amigos. Y no intento tapar solo la envidia. También quería parar el latido de su corazón. Era necesaria solo una sonrisa de esa castaña y su corazón ya se volvía loco. Pero… él era un imbécil. Y tenía miedo amar. Por ser un imbécil le hizo la vida un infierno en el último año. Y nadie más que el sabia como lo lamentaba. Pero aun podía hacer algo.

Tomo la barbilla de la chica y sin esperar respuesta la beso.

Mimí dio un respingo en su lugar. ¿Por qué la estaba besando el chico que le hacia la vida un infierno? ¿No se suponía que la odiaba? No entendía. El chico más popular de la escuela estaba besándola. El chico que rechazo a las mujeres más lindas de su escuela. No estaba besando a una hermosa modelo. No. La besaba a ella.

Se separó de la castaña lo suficiente para poder coger aire.

-No juegues así conmigo… - más lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Le dolía saber que ella pensaba que era un juego, pero se lo merecía.

-Mimí, no estoy jugando. Tú me gustas – dijo sinceramente el rubio.

-Tú me odias – niega con la cabeza la castaña.

-No es verdad. Lo hice por envidia. Solo quería un poco de lo que tú tenías. Un poco del amor familiar, un poco de amistad verdadera, un poco de alegría. Pero me equivoque y en vez de intentar conseguir eso, solo intentaba quitarte la felicidad a ti. Y sé que fui un patán, un imbécil y que no merezco que me perdones pero de verdad, lo siento mucho Mimí – dijo arrepentido el rubio.

Mimí se quedó muda unos segundos y pregunto:

-¿Porque me besaste?

-Porque me gustas.

-Hay chicas más lindas que yo.

-Pero no hay nadie más con quien me guste pelear, a quien quiera besar o la que pueda hacer latir mi corazón como si fuera una batería. Solo tú puedes hacer eso – le sonrio cálidamente.

Mimí se quedó mirándolo. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en él. Una sonrisa entre dulce y amigable. Linda sonrisa.

-Te perdono – dijo de repente la chica.

Yamato se sorprendió. ¿Tan rápido? Pensó que tenía que rogar de rodillas que lo perdonase.

-Eso significa que somos…

-Conocidos– completo la chica.

-Amigos – protesto el rubio.

-Amigos – confirmo Mimí después.

-Novios – dijo Yamato.

-Para el carro. Por ahora somos amigos.

-Sip. Somos amigos. – no resistió ni dos segundos y la volvió a besar.

Cuando se separaron, Mimí intento levantarse pero sus piernas cedieron.

-No te sobre esfuerces – Yamato la cogió en brazos al estilo princesa con todo y calabaza.

Empezó a caminar por la carretera, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea una mala idea hacer la obra de Cenicienta.

Mimí sonrio.

* * *

 _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Se terminó. Más largo de lo normal pero así salió. Siento no publicar ayer pero tenía que estudiar y olvide por completo el fic. Nos vemos pronto :))))_

 _¿Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	11. Yamichi 4

_11._

 _¨Se tenían unos a los otros. Era suficiente. No les importaba lo que decía la gente. Eran los tres o ninguno¨ - Yamichi_

Se sentían a punto de ahogarse. No. Estaban ahogados. Estaban desconcertados, sin ninguna respuesta concreta y sin saber qué hacer. Estaban perdidos.

¿Y la culpa? De ellos. Fueron demasiado descuidados y no se dieron cuenta cuando la prensa descubrió su relación de tres. Porque sí. Solo de eso se habla en las noticias. Sobre la relación de Mimí Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami. Ellos eran el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Ellos eran la presa de los paparazzi.

Mimí Tachikawa, la famosa cocinera que tenía su propio programa de cocina, fue atacada por todas partes. Habían dicho un montón de cosas horribles de ella como que ella era la amante de uno de los chicos y lo engañaba con el otro, que ella era el juguete de los chicos, que ella era la mala en la relación de una pareja homosexual y así continuaban las idioteces. Habían golpeado fuerte, destruyendo la carrera de la castaña.

Yamato Ishida, el famoso ingeniero de la Nasa y antiguo astronauta, fue perseguido por sus compañeros de trabajo que preguntaban idioteces. ¿Cómo era tener una novia y un novio? ¿Cómo era hacerlo en tres? ¿Quién era mejor en la cama? ¿Quién era el que mandaba en la relación? Preguntas idiotas que nunca pensaba responder. Pero la prensa también lo perseguía a él. Por eso debió tomarse unas vacaciones. Porque lo estaban haciendo caer demasiado rápido y necesitaba una solución.

Taichi Yagami, famoso político y abogado, fue acorralado por la televisión. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen nuestros informantes? ¿Usted es homosexual? ¿Cómo habéis ocultado esto tanto tiempo? ¿Mimí jugaba con los dos? ¿Usted fue el último en entrar en esta relación? ¿Cómo se siente cuando sabe que le mundo ha descubierto su secreto? Se sentía furioso. Habían entrado en su vida privada sin pedir permiso. Y eso sí que no se lo permitía a nadie. Nadie tenía el derecho de hablar así de sus novios. Por eso se alejó del trabajo. Para no enfadarse más.

Y allí se encontraban los tres. En una casita en medio del bosque que tenía un lago a su lado. Sus amigos les recomendaron alejarse por el momento. Y ellos aceptaron. Porque en la situación en la que estaban, no podían hacer nada. Y también era por su bien. Por Mimí que se sentía perdida. Por Yamato que se sentía indignado. Y por Taichi que estaba aún furioso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto Mimí triste, mientras miraba su reflejo en el lago.

Ninguno le respondió. Sabían que a la castaña le afecto los comentarios malos de la gente.

-Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí – sugirió Yamato.

-¿Quedarnos aquí? – pregunto curioso Taichi.

-Sí. Tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir una vida tranquila. No es necesario que nadie más sepa dónde estamos, solo nuestros amigos y padres.

-Pero nos esforzamos tanto… - dijo dolida la castaña.

-Lo sé. Es difícil dejar todo después de tanto tiempo pero piensa que aquí vamos a poder estar los tres juntos sin ocultarnos – dijo Yamato.

-En eso tienes razón. Podremos sobrevivir aquí – Tai miro los alrededores.

Mimí aún no estaba convencida. Los tres trabajaron mucho en sus trabajos. Yamato estudio mucho para conseguir ir a la Nasa al igual que Taichi para ser un buen abogado. Y ella practico día y noche nuevas recetas para ser elegida para el programa. No era justo que renuncien ahora. No lo era. Si solo ella pudiera admitir que estaba en medio de la relación de ellos dos, así el escandalo no sería tan grande. Existían muchas parejas homosexuales en el mundo de las celebridades. Pero un trio…

-Ni lo pienses – dijo de repente Tai.

La castaña lo miro sorprendida. ¿Él había adivinado sus pensamientos?

-Te conocemos mejor que nadie Mimí. Y nada de eso te ayudaría a ti. Solo haría que muchos idiotas se fijasen en ti para jugar contigo. Y ni en una eternidad vamos a permitir eso. – dijo Yamato frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque tú eres parte de nosotros y punto. Los tres o nada – dijo Taichi.

Mimí sonrio levemente. Por eso los quería. Cuando ella no pensaba en su bienestar, ellos lo hacían. Y le gustaba ser la niña de esa relación.

-No es una mala idea quedarse aquí – susurro Mimí sonrojada por el frio – Podría cultivar en primavera algunas frutas y verduras. Como zanahorias, patatas, lechuga. Podría plantar árboles y hacer un bonito jardín con flores.

Ambos chicos sonrieron. Mimí volvió a tener ese brillo en los ojos.

-Y no olvides de hacer nuevos pasteles y dulces- dijo Tai mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Mimí Y Yamato.

-¡Sí! Y compraremos un perro para tener más compañía.

-Yo y Tai podríamos ir a encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en el pueblo vecino. No creo que nos reconocerían. Casi no hay electricidad por aquí lo que significa que no hay televisión e internet. – hablo Yamato.

-Entonces tendremos que comprar un coche viejo y vender nuestros viejos coches. Mi precioso BMW – lloriqueo Taichi.

Mimí Y Yamato rieron. Era verdad debían vender las cosas que podían atraer la atención de la gente.

-Mi hermano se puede ocupar de venderlos y comprar otros en su lugar.

-Mis padres pueden traernos las cosas de nuestro apartamento. Tienen mucho tiempo en las últimas semanas – sonríe dulcemente la castaña.

-¡Pues hecho esta! Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí – dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si! – dijeron Yamato y Mimí a coro.

Habían encontrado una solución. Como siempre lo hacían. No tenían que preocuparse más. Se tenían unos a los otros y ya era suficiente. Lo importante es que sus familias y sus amigos habían aceptado su relación. Tenían una nueva casa. Alejados de todo el escándalo que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad. Podían estar en paz ahora. Podían amarse sin límites y sin preocupaciones.

Podían ser la pareja perfecta de tres…

* * *

 _Y se terminó. Aquí está el one-shot 11 de esta serie de otoño. Y pensar que quedan solo 4 capítulos… bueno, eso ya no importa. Nos vemos el viernes querido lector :)))_

 _¿Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


	12. Michi 4

_12_

 _¨Cuando se perdían entre rimas, era imposible parar. Nadie mas que ellos dos lo sabían¨ - Michi._

Amaba y odiaba los días de otoño. Los amaba porque le encantaba el color que tomaban las hojas. Los campos siendo envueltos por esa manta de colores anaranjados. Las últimas canciones de los pájaros. El viento que soplaba por la mañana. Amaba todo eso y más. Pero odiaba el otoño por que se sentía perdida… _y sola._

Por eso mismo decidió alejarse de la fiesta de sus amigos y tumbarse en aquel tronco. Porque se sentía asfixiada. Le faltaba el aire. Y cuando eso pasaba, la naturaleza era su aliada.

Era un día de luna llena. La brisa y las hojas volar la tranquilizaban. Las estrellas le daban la confianza que le faltaba. Porque para ella, no había nada mejor que estar entre la naturaleza.

En la lejanía se oía a un lobo aullar.

Se tapó los ojos con su brazo.

Oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse hacia su escondite. Pero eso no la paro para decir con tono melancólico:

-¿Porque aúlla el lobo a la luna?

Los pasos se oían más cerca.

-¿Se siente solo, sin compañía alguna?

Los pasos ya no se oían. El desconocido se paró a un metro de ella. Lo sabía. Lo podía sentir.

-¿Por qué la culpa el insolente?

El desconocido quiso responder pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Cuando ella es inocente….

El desconocido aplaudió un poco para luego decir:

-¿Te has despertado con aires de poeta, princesa?

La castaña se quitó la mano que tapaba su cara y lo miro. Tan radiante como siempre. En un traje negro con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca. Un verdadero príncipe. No. Un caballero de brillante armadura.

En los ojos de él, ella se veía como una princesa. Con ese vestido azul esparcido por aquel tronco y sus cabellos desordenados a cada lado de su cara… simplemente hermosa. Y más aún cuando se convertía en poeta.

-¿Quién eres tú, caballero? ¿Vienes a buscar dinero? Porque lo único que tengo es esto – levanta sus manos enseñando los alrededores – ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-… - niega con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería la chica- Mi más grande tesoro es estar contigo. ¿Querrá usted estar conmigo? – se sentó a su lado mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

-Sería una despistada si te dejara ir. Por eso, contigo quiero convivir. Una eternidad me parece poca. Pero será suficiente para esta loca. – sonrio dulcemente.

\- Una eternidad contigo es poco, me matara. Porque tus labios al rozar los míos, me enloquecerán. – se acercó a ella poco a poco.

-¿Quién eres tú, joven guerrero? ¿Qué vienes a robar de un solo encuentro…?

-Soy tu condena, a morir en el infierno. Pero no te preocupes, allí no hay tanto frio como en invierno – susurro para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Un beso suave, dulce y apasionado empezó entre los dos amantes. No había testigos del amor que se profesaban. No había nadie más que ellos dos en aquel lugar.

 _ **Porque los poetas suelen amar en silencio…**_

* * *

 _Ya está. Más corto de lo usual pero di mi mejor esfuerzo jejeje… No soy ninguna poeta y es mi primera vez intentando crear rimas y bueno, creo que no salió tan mal :)))) Nos vemos ^^_

 _¿Review?_

 _ABRAZOS ^_^_


End file.
